


Day Ten - Curve

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Karasuno, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: That’s so lame.The words had been on his skin since he was born, the first words he would ever hear his soulmate say.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Day Ten - Curve

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed an excuse to write a soulmate AU and this was the only prompt I could get away with it for lmao
> 
> Have fun!

Yamaguchi traced over the curving letters on his wrist for the billionth time. The raised ink used to confuse him– it still did, he supposed– but he had pondered over the possibilities so often that no thought would be a new one.

 _That’s so lame_ , the words had been on his skin since he was born, the first words he would ever hear his soulmate say. Bullies had teased him for the phrase for weeks now, the daily insults about his scrawniness traded out for jabs that even his soulmate would find him lame. 

It wasn’t as if they were telling him things he didn’t think about himself, though. _They_ weren’t the ones that saw the words every day when they woke up, the beautiful curving script reminding him every day of what he attempted to forget in his dreams. The pretty cursive didn’t help much, the words overshadowing any lovely handwriting the words were displayed in. But that day had been particularly bad. His bullies had found him in the early morning. Pushing him down quickly and yelling at him.

“If your _soulmate_ thinks you’re dumb I don’t think you’ll _ever_ find someone to love you!” The young boy standing over Yamaguchi laughed, the insult hitting the recipient like a backpack to the face. He sniffled, the boys now laughing at him. 

“Are you seriously crying!?” one of them screeched.

But Yamaguchi’s eyes had fixed onto something in the background, a boy he had never seen before looking at him and the boys around him. He smirked, glasses glinting in the sun, eyes taunting. Yamaguchi thought he was the coolest boy he had ever met. 

“That’s so lame.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, the boys standing over him traded looks with each other, jaws dropped. The tall boy just turned and walked away. Yamaguchi couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. He couldn’t have a _boy_ be his soulmate. And not such a cool one at that. 

Soulmates were sacred. The boys may have made fun of Yamaguchi for his soulmate mark but no one would interfere with fate. They didn’t stop him from getting up, but instead of running towards the blonde boy, he ran away from the bullies, away from his soulmate, too.

A few days went by and Yamaguchi hadn’t seen his soulmate in that time. He had regretted running from him, regretted not sprinting towards him as quickly as he could, but he couldn’t change the past. Now he was standing at the entrance of the volleyball club, hoping that if he joined and got really strong no one would ever be able to bother him again. Not about his figure, at least.

Footsteps sounded behind him and a boy walked up. A familiar, cool blonde and glasses. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened once more and his mouth dropped before he dropped into a bow and shouted. “Thank you for the other day!” It was the only thing he thought to say, words the other boy must have known for years. When he looked up, the tall boy was startled, his left arm lifted as if the words on his arm pulled him towards Yamaguchi. 

Shocked, the boy rolled up his sleeve to see the same words he had just spoken printed in his own handwriting (or what he assumed his handwriting would look like in the future) on his wrist. Yamaguchi pulled his sleeve up too, revealing the words that had given him so much anxiety over the years. _That’s so lame_ in the beautiful curving script on his arm. 

Yamaguchi bowed again, blushing as he spoke. “My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi.” As he stood back up his soulmate dipped his head, a light rogue dusting his cheeks, too.

“Tsukishima Kei.” The name was cool, just like the boy it belonged to. Tsukishima tilted his head towards the gym awkwardly. “So, are you here to join the team too?” Yamaguchi didn’t really have a plan to do so but in the moment he just nodded and ran into the gym with his awesome, tall soulmate by his side.

~~~

“Nice serve, Tadashi,” Tsukishima whispered as the referee blew the whistle, signifying the switch of the two players. His boyfriend squeezed his hand for just a second before he took the whiteboard with a large number 11 printed on it. Yamaguchi walked to the edge of the court, a ball landing in his hands and a spot picked in the stands, a reset point. 

The whistle blew once more and Yamaguchi breathed deeply before tossing the ball into the air and running towards it, hitting it exactly how he wanted to and watching it curve over the net, heading straight for the other team’s ace who fumbled, the volleyball ricocheting off his hands and into the ground. _A service ace_. 

He gasped and suddenly his whole team was on him, but the first face he looked for wasn’t on the court. He turned his head, looking for Tsukishima. When his eyes found him, his soulmate was smiling, eyes shining, approval and pride in every gesture and stance. 

He rubbed at the rolling cursive on his wrist, the words no longer an embarrassment but a reminder that he had found his soulmate. And that he didn’t think Yamaguchi was lame. That his soulmate loved him with all his heart, and Yamaguchi loved Tsukishima just as much in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
